


Plot Twist

by zymogen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Liberal Use of Fist of Love, Marine Reader - Freeform, Marineford Arc, One Shot, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymogen/pseuds/zymogen
Summary: Ace looked awful.





	Plot Twist

It started like this. She woke up in her hospital bed with a huge headache and a mouthful of regrets. A regret-that is to say- which involved skipping out on morning drills to go drink at a new bar in Marineford that lead to getting disciplined by Vice Admiral Garp’s _Fist of Love_. Except her instructor forgot that she was just a normal rookie and not in any shape and form like his grandsons, causing her to swiftly fall into a coma that—according to the calendar—lasted 3 months.

Well, she was alive, she thought as she swung her legs out of the bed. She stood up, only for a wave of nausea to prevent her from taking a step. She quickly sat back down and observed the room instead.

The room was trembling. She could see linear cracks scaling the walls, pieces of plaster crumbling from the ceiling. She vaguely wondered if it was Garp running into the building again and promptly decided to get out of bed before the Vice Admiral could find her and punch her into another coma.

Mind made up, she stumbled down the strangely empty halls and into the courtyard where she hoped the other rookies would be. She had one heck of a headache but it was nothing a cold glass of water couldn’t solve.

She stumbled into a dead body.

“Huh,” she tilted her head, staring at the dead face. Oh. It was Ensign Rochi. Eh. Not quite a loss then.

Shrugging, she stepped over the body and stumbled, barely missing a knife that whizzed past her. She stood up slowly, bleary eyes gazing at what she later found out was an out-right Pirate-Marine war.

A lot could happen—she realized—in 3 months.

Her stomach grumbled. When was the last time she ate? She side stepped as a pirate with razor sharp teeth attacked her,  and frowned at her stomach. It did seem awfully flat.

She glanced into the battlefield, wondering if she could make it past the fight and to the cafeteria on the other side. She was just about to call it quits and head back to bed when her eyes spotted a very familiar half-naked man chained to the executioner’s block.

Ah hell.

\----

Ensign Haku was not having a good day. After what seemed like a tense month of strategizing, all the meticulous planning he had made with the troops disintegrated like Commodore Smoker’s hot body as soon as the pirates entered Marineford.

He shook his head. Now was NOT the time to be thinking about his commanding officer-no matter how delicious he looked. Haku barely missed a punch to the face, dodging before thrusting his sword into the flank of one pirate scum. Taking down another two around him, he wiped the sweat off his brow and glanced around the battlefield to see if any team member needed help. The formation his troops had started off with was nonexistent by now, and he had trouble finding any of his Marines amongst the mess.

Holy Celestial Dragon, he was going to have nightmares about this day for years. That is, of course, if he managed to get out alive.

Haku turned again, seeing another pirate out of the corner of his eye and barely managed to bring up his sword to block an attack that would have been a killing blow.

He nearly stumbled though, when his eyes locked on a familiar head of dark red hair behind his enemy. Sweat started pour down his neck as the red head turned around and gave him a large wave, “Ensign Haku!”

The pirate’s attention shifted slightly, allowing Haku to disarm the man and end his life. He kicked the body to the side and glanced back up at his subordinate, only to almost get a coronary aneurysm. “Rookie!”

“Yes sir?” the red head pivoted towards Haku, causing a very long pole she was holding on her shoulders to swing and hit the two advancing pirates that he had seen about to attack her. She must have felt the blow, because she quickly pivoted again, causing the pole to swing towards his direction.

Any lesser man would have been hit. But Haku was-god forbid-used to the red hair’s brand of clumsiness and he ducked naturally, which only made him internally cry because this movement shouldn’t have been ingrained into his muscles in the first place.

 “Oops, sorry,” the red head said, a stupid smile on her face.

“Rookie!” he growled and ducked, just as she pivoted towards him again. “Fuck—fix that pole size!”

“Sorry sorry!” the pole shrunk to a decent size in her hand. The girl shrugged sheepishly. “I’m still not used to this. Why can’t I have a sword or something?”

Haku could feel a migraine coming on, “It’s because you failed the sword fighting class.”

“Only by a little,” she pouted.

“You impaled yourself. On your own sword,” he pointed out, as he blocked an incoming swordsman. He shouted, “And what are you doing here? Where are the rest of the new recruits?”

“I don’t know!” she shouted, stumbling on a body and luckily missing a dagger to her shoulder. Haku’s temples throbbed. “I’m trying to go to the café! But this,” Haku looked at her incredulously as she gestured to the blood bath.  “was in the way!”

“So you decided to just stroll through the battlefield?” he asked, voice rising a pitch.  He could feel his hair turning white at the stress. Dear God, how did Garp convince him to recruit a girl who barely had a fighting bone in her body. He was about to reprimand her, but he suddenly felt a blinding pain in his calf. Fuck—“Get back to safety Rookie!” he cried out, pressing down on his bleeding leg. The bullet must have pierced the bone.  He screamed and charged toward to the pirate about to attack the new marine. She wasn’t ready to yet—even as a Rookie she was the bottom of her class—he was going to be in deep shit if Garp ever found out about this—“Go!”

He lost track of her as he began to fight for his life. As soon as this battle was over, he was going to beg Garp for a transfer. He heard that Admiral Aokiji was a chill captain to be under…

\---

Ace looked awful.

“You look gross,” she informed him, causing the poor guy to whip his head towards her in surprise. Well, as much as he could given the circumstances.

“Wha—Red?”

Shushing him, she quickly assessed the situation. Hmm. The sea stone cuffs seemed like standard issue—

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?” Ace rasped, eyes bugged out comically. She would have laughed if it didn’t accentuate the large bruise that was blooming on his face. “And since when were you a marine?”

“Since 6 months ago,” she cheerfully replied. Yeah, the chains were all standard issue too.

She ignored Ace sputtering, probably telling her she should go, its not safe, blah blah blah.  She should probably get him out of here before anyone noticed. Although it seemed like most of them were preoccupied by a pirate screaming Ace’s name—oh that must be Luffy.  She briefly wondered why there weren’t any guards around the executioner’s block.

“—listening to me? They’ll kill you if they find out you’re helping me!”

She smiled fondly. Oh Ace was so cute. She ruffled his blood caked hair. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the same fluff as usual. What a shame.  “Can’t have my baby daddy dying, now can I?”

She wished she had time to savor the gob smacked expression on Ace’s face but instead used the time to whisper, “ _Chibi chibi beam!”_ and pluck a suddenly miniature Ace from the executioner’s block and into her breast pocket.

“Got to go Ace,” she muttered, slipping back into the battle. And she did so just in time to, because suddenly a large earthquake shattered the grounds.

Everyone stopped and stared as Whitebeard made an entrance. A strange hush settled around the grounds and the only sound she could hear was the small rapid breaths of Ace hyperventilating in her pocket.  Suddenly there was a loud roar from the strongest man in the world, and the fighting started anew.  Hearing Sengoku shout  orders from his place over watching the war, she quickly headed further into the fighting towards where she last saw the young Monkey.

“You ok there Ace?” she muttered, tripping just in time to avoid a fire arrow to the face. She twisted around and accidentally swept a marine off their feet. “Sorry sir!”

A lieu of curses were spat at her but she merely shrugged and went on.

“I’m—fuck—how?” Ace squeaked, climbing up the fabric of her shirt and settling on her shoulder. Really, he was the size of her thumb now-he should be careful.

“Really Ace, don’t tell me you forgot the details-“ she made a sharp stop, causing two pirates that were running towards her to crash into each other.  They groaned as they fell to the floor and she neatly stepped over them. “I mean I know we were shit-faced but really—”

Ace groaned, “Red. You’re giving me a heart attack.”

“Won’t be the first time—” she cheekily grinned. She pulled out her pipe and elongated it, causing the pipe to smack the marine that was engaging with some Whitebeard pirate in the face and sending him flying. “Sorry sir, I’m still figuring this out!”

“ROOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”

She saluted cheekily and continued on her way. She could hear Ace laughing hysterically in her ear, “You’re enjoying this.”

 “Just a little,” she admitted, skipping over a body only to smack into someone. Rubbing her head, she glanced up, and up and up.

Whitebeard was larger in person. And the glare he was sending her way caused her to eep because holy cow was that glare terrifying.

Ace, on the other hand, didn’t sound an ounce afraid at the hulking man and jumped on her shoulder, “Oyaji Oyaji!”

If she said that she wasn’t glad that Whitebeard’s gaze shifted to the chibi Ace jumping excitedly on her shoulder, she would have been lying.

“Oyaji, Oyaji! I’m going to be a dad!” Ace announced, a wide D grin on his face as he jumped up and down. And oww was he using Haki, because she could feel a bruise forming on the meat of her shoulders.

Whitebeard squinted at the tiny Ace on her shoulder, before focusing on her and wow that was a very heavy gaze. It reminded her of that one time when Garp caught her after a few hours of running away from him only to dump her in the middle of Marineford with recruitment papers in her hand.

“Yo,” she managed to say, waving hello awkwardly. Because exactly what was she supposed to say?

Whitebeard suddenly let out a booming laugh, sounding quite amused by the whole situation. She could feel eyes of  both pirate and marine whip at their general direction.

“Oh shit—“she heard one Ensign whisper. It was probably Ensign Haku. He was really too anxious for his own good. He should really spend some time in the meditation room it would do wonders for his—

“Welcome to the family, daughter in law,” Whitebeard announced loudly.

There was silence. And then suddenly, “EHHHHH??????!??”

“WHITEBEARD!”

She and Ace both stared at each other in horror as Garp suddenly descended into the battlefield, long coat flapping terrifyingly in the wind. She ra—calmly walked—away just as Garp landed on the ground, creating a small crater from the rebound and turned angrily at her.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!,” she tried to make a run for it only to see a large shadow of a fist heading towards her. “I’M NOT LETTING ANOTHER ONE OF MINE BECOME A PIRATE. _FIST OF LOVE!”_

Everything turned black.

\---

“—she my sister then? Because you’re my brother?”

“No Luffy, she’s your sister-in-law.”

“What does she have to do with Traf-guy?”

She groaned in pain, slowly entering consciousness. Oh man. Garp actually put some strength into that one.

“Ace, she’s awake!”

“Step back Luffy. Let Marco look at her.”

She opened her crusty eyes, gaze wandering before landing on a familiar face. “Ace—”

“Hey,” Ace said softly, looking well and not dead. Good. Not dead was good. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh. Horrible,” she didn’t even try to wake up as she processed what happened before she lost consciousness. “Why am I on your ship?”

Ace laughed awkwardly, scratching the edge of a bandage that wrapped around his shoulder. “Well—”

“Hey do you really have a mini Ace in there?”

She blinked as Ace’s little brother poked her stomach without any sense of personal space. Ace squawked, slapping Luffy’s hands away and hunching over her stomach protectively. “Luffy stop-she’s pregnant!”

Before she could retort, Marco, who she had forgotten about, retorted dryly,” She’s not pregnant.”

The two brother’s whipped their heads back at her, one going full 360 before snapping back into place. Ace looked like a kicked puppy. “What? But—did you lie to me?”

Before she could reply again, a large explosion wrecked the room and someone busted through the wall closest to the sea.

“WHA—”

When the dust settled, she could see a small boy sized hole in the wall. She sighed.  She really hated how he got that particular trait from Garp.

“Momma!”

Her son kicked the air and Geppoed into her bed. The other occupants stood shocked as a little boy with familiar freckles cuddled against her before turning to the audience.

“Hi! My name is Portgas D. Jack and I’m going to be a Marine!”

It was Ace’s turn to pass out this time.

\---

 

 

 

 


End file.
